SECRETS OF THE DARK
by OokamiLover19
Summary: Who is that girl who was sorted into Gryffindor but is Professor Snape's favorite student? The man hated any house other than Slytherin until that girl had been sorted a few years ago. Now a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed Slytherin is determined to figure out why she is favored more than he.  Draco Malfoy X OC
1. Avery James

I do not own anything from Harry Potter. That goes to J.K. Rowlings. I only own Avery James.

* * *

"Oi, Malfoy, who is that girl?"

Pansy frowned as she pointed to a black haired girl in the Gryffindor reds and golds standing at the end of the staff table. Professor Snape was talking to her with a smirk on his face. In the girl's hands was a piece of paper and she was frowning as she talked to him.

"Who and why is that little mud-blood talking to Snape?" Goyle snorted.

"Who knows? She's a fourth year and I hear that she is three quarters pure blood," Millicent spoke annoyed. "She's the one who always has her hair pulled back in a bun during double potions."

"That's the filth that Professor Snape favors?" Malfoy snorted and looked at his textbook disgusted.

"Oh my god, she just hugged him!" Pansy squeaked and Draco's head shot up but saw the girl walking down from the staff table and sitting down at the very end of the Gryffindor table where there was no one around her.

"Avery James doesn't talk to anyone very often except the professors," Millicent chuckled.

"What do you know about her?" Draco growled.

"Not much more besides the fact that she is far more talented than that mud-blood Granger in skill and knowledge but she doesn't flaunt it like ginger over there. I've only heard of her talking to a student once and it was to Pott-head and she ended up hitting him in potions but she didn't get in trouble by Snape."

"What was it about?" Pansy asked curious.

"Something about summer or something, I don't remember. It was during last year…"

"Potter was complaining about his summer which we all know is nothing to hear about. She just snapped and knocked him out.

"So she hates Potter," Draco stated and Blaise nodded. "This year could be entertaining."

"Good luck, she usually disappeared when someone tries to confront her," Millicent smirked as she pointed to Avery who left the room as Granger started walking over to her.

"I'll see you all back at the common rooms," Draco smirked and got up.

He grabbed his bag and left the Great Hall and saw the girl on the third floor on one of the moving staircases. He followed her as quickly as he could; taking a few short cuts towards the level he knew led to the Gryffindor common rooms. He came to the fat lady as the girl reached the top of the stairs. She froze when she saw him her hand clutching her shoulder bag.

"What's the rush?" Draco smirked and walked towards the girl who stood frozen on the stairs.

"Ho-homework," Avery forced out, her silvery-blue eyes wide.

"What's your deal with Potter?"

"Wh-why do you w-want to know?" He noticed that her hand tightened around her shoulder bag's strap and wanted to laugh at the girl's attitude. "Wh-what is a Sl-Slytherin doing up here?"

"I heard you punched Potter last year and came to ask the details."

"Y-you don't n-need to know my reasons," her silvery-blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"Okay then, why were you talking to Professor Snape rather than McGonagall?"

"I trust him," she whispered, lowering her eyes to the ground.

"Why…?"

"Draco, why are you bothering Miss James?" Snape appeared behind the girl and Draco flinched slightly then froze as he looked at the two. They looked similar besides the eyes. "I suggest you either get back to the Great Hall or to your common rooms. There is no need for you to be hindering Miss James when she has things to do."

"Why are you protecting some Gryffindor? Isn't that McGonagall's job?"

"It would be, yes, but McGonagall and I have made an agreement with Miss James's situation. Now get to where you should be before I remove points from your house," Snape practically growled and Draco saw a small smirk on the girl's face as she lifted her eyes to look at him.

Draco walked past Snape and Avery and walked down the stairs but silently said a spell so he could hear their conversation if there was any.

"Are you okay Avery? Draco didn't do anything did he?"

"N-no sir, he was just p-pestering me with questions about Harry Potter and the situation last year in potions," Draco heard her say.

"Is that it?"

"He asked me why I w-was talking to you, in-instead of Professor McGonagall. I didn't tell him an-anything besides that I tr-trust you."

"Avery, I thought we fixed your stuttering over the summer," Draco could hear the frown in his Professor's voice.

"I-it is a hard ha-habit to break sir, a-after all, we only been w-working on it since first year."

"Things would have been better if you had been put into Slytherin, but guess even with your blood background, the hat thought you weren't..."

"H-his footsteps have stopped…"

_'Shit,' _Draco thought and Snape apparated in front of him with a glare on his face. "Professor Snape…"

"Silence Malfoy," he snapped and Draco went silent. "Tomorrow morning after class, you will stay. Detention for the next week and fifty points from Slytherin…"

"But sir, I have Quittage practice tomorrow…"

"Not my problem," Snape sneered. "Get to your commons before I punish you more."

Draco turned and dashed down the stairs, the earlier conversation forgotten in his haste to not get in any more trouble in the first month into the year.

* * *

Avery walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts quietly but inside she was smiling. When a student had started getting nosy, he was there and made sure nothing happened or anything was revealed. She entered the classroom and sat at her table near Snape's desk and put her book on the desk and opened it up to the chapter on the Unforgivable Curses since they would be learning about that today.

She saw Draco Malfoy enter the room with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle at his back while Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson trailed behind him looking slightly annoyed when they looked at her. Every one sat down and became quite as Snape walked into the room. Snape lectured for a little bit then had everyone start their assignment.

"Avery, you have already perfected them so don't worry about it," Snape spoke to her as she started to pull out her parchment, quill and ink.

"Sir...?"

"We need to talk," he spoke and led her to his office. "I think it's time that youve told everyone..."

"But that..."

"I know Avery. I have talked to him and he promised to not bother you if it gets out who your parents are," Snape spoke as he sat down at his desk and handed her a piece of paper. "He even did a type of treaty. You are not to be hurt by anyone if it starts."

"But he just c-came back last year..."

"I know Avery, but we can't hide it much longer. If Draco is starting to wonder who you are and why you trust me than the head of your house then we won't be able to hide it much longer," Snape sighed.

"O-okay," Avery spoke quietly as she laid the paper back down.

* * *

What's the big secret that they has been hiding for the past four years?

Who are her parents?

Who did Snape talk to and make a treaty with she she wouldn't be hurt?

Find out in the next chapter!

Please Review!


	2. Secrets Revealed

I do not own anything from Harry Potter. That goes to J.K. Rowlings. I only own Avery James.

* * *

"Oi, James, why don't you come and join us?" the twin Wesleys called from their place by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Wesley.

Avery lifted her head from her books at the end of the Gryffindor table to the group who had all their books out and were doing their homework together. The Great Hall was quite crowded for being mid-afternoon and dinner several hours from being served. She looked around when she felt a set of eyes on her and saw Draco Malfoy glaring at her from his table with his cronies.

"James, are you listening?" the twins called and Avery sighed and closed her books. She rolled up her scrolls and put everything away then grabbed her bag and started to walk out. "James!"

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Avery turned slightly so they'd be able to see half of her and growled at them. "There is a reason why I ignore you people, you are annoying and don't know when to quit!"

"Yeah, Wesleybes leave the mud-blood alone," Draco sneered and Avery glared at him.

"You can shut up as well pure-blood," Avery hissed them strode out of the room.

"For someone who doesn't want attention, you draw a lot of it on yourself," Snape commented as he came down the stairs.

"Those Gryffindors can be annoying, is there any way I could switch to a different house? I'd rather deal with Malfoy than that group," Avery snorted.

"Come with me," Snape spoke then walked back up the stairs and Avery dashed to catch him. "Once Dumbledore knows, he will tell the students and you'll get more attention."

"You can't hide from it either," Avery smirked. "Of course you could just dock points from houses if students get on your nerve."

"Indeed," Snape spoke as they walked to the Gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. "Lemonsnaps."

The gargoyle moved out of the way and they walked the stairs to the office. Avery wrung her fingers as they got closer to the door and Snape slapped her hands and she winced but slid her hands inside her sleeves and just tugged on the fabric instead as Snape knocked on the door. They heard the voice of Dumbledore tell them to enter and Snape opened the door and pushed Avery in before him.

"Severus, is something wrong? Hello Avery," the old man smiled and Avery nodded her head. "What has brought you two up here?"

"I am rather curious as well as why one of my students has been brought up," McGonagall spoke confused.

"I-I wish to t-transfer houses..." Avery stuttered and Snape put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him before lowering her head to look at the ground. "I d-don't feel exactly w-welcome in Gryffindor. I'd rather be in the house that my f-father was in."

"Didn't you say you were an orphaned child from birth? What development have you learned?" McGonagall frowned.

"Minerva, Albus, you both are aware that I was once married even though it didn't last long due to my employment with the Dark Lord. When I was summoned to him, I knew that my wife Jasmine was pregnant but two years later I had learned that she had died. When we had learned that the gender of her child was a girl, we discussed on a name, but when I had learned of her death, the man told me the child was gone but forgot to tell me that she had been placed in an orphan home. It took me til four years ago to realize that the child had survived when she was sorted into Gryffindor."

"This is Jasmine and your daughter?" Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise before he smiled. "She has her eyes, reminds me of a cat somewhat."

"Avery are you sure you want to switch into Slytherin? If you transfer and let this get out then You-Know-Who will learn of you," McGonagall argued worried.

"That's why we have this," Snape held up the scroll that he had me read that morning. "The Dark Lord has agreed to not touch her or bring her into his plans unless she willingly went."

"We'll make the announcement tonight at dinner. McGonagall would you go and move Miss James's things to a single bed room in the Slytherin rooms?"

"Of course," McGonagall spoke then left.

"Can I see that scroll?" Dumbledore asked and Snape walked around Avery and handed him the scroll. He read through it and smiled. "You really thought about this the past couple years, haven't you?"

"Avery shouldn't have to be brought into this war unwillingly just because her father works for both sides," Snape spoke calmly.

"I see, Avery can stay in here until dinner and I'll bring her down. If you would, get the Professors together and inform them of this new development." Snape nodded his head and left the room. "You can sit down anywhere and catch up on your homework. Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine sir," Avery whispered and sat down on a chair and pulled out her things and got to work.

* * *

"Wonder where Dumbledore is? He never misses dinner," Pansy muttered as the different conversations throughout the hall made her voice almost unheard.

"Probably too old to come down the stairs," Draco sneered.

"James isn't here either," Pansy sighed.

"Tha..."

The great doors opened and the hall went silent as everyone turned to look at who was there. Dumbledore came into the room, his head held high and he had a hand on Avery James's shoulder. Whispered conversations echoed through the room as the two walked towards the staff table and Avery stood next to the podium as Dumbledore cleared his throat and the hall went silent once more.

"Sorry to have missed a meal but important matters have been brought to my attention. For the first time in the history of Hogwarts, we have a student who wishes to change what house she's in. It has recently been brought to my attention that Avery James, one to be thought orphaned has found her father who is among us tonight and she wishes to transfer into the house that her father was in and is currently the head of. Until now, Severus Snape, widowed, thought his only child was dead but has finally learned the truth," Dumbledore announced and Draco noticed that Avery was picking at the hems of her sleeves.

Startled cries echoed through the hall, making Avery flinch.

"If anyone has an issue with her switching to Slytherin or she is harmed in anyway, those offending students will be punished and points will be taken," McGonagall stood from her seat and rose her voice, making everyone fall silent again. She walked around the table and placed a hand on Avery's shoulder then led her through the hall and out of the room.

"Who would have thought that Snape would have a brat?" Blaise snorted.

"Why would she care about what house she was in, let alone tell everyone who her father was?" Pansy asked as they stood from their seats and headed towards the Slytherin commons.

"Because people were starting to wonder why she trusted the head of Slytherin rather than the head of Gryffindor," Draco spoke calmly. "It would have come out one way or another."

"If she's Snape's daughter, then won't the Dark Lord start to get curious and want her on his side as well?" Pansy frowned.

"I'm sure Snape has already thought about that," Blaise spoke as they entered the commons and saw McGonagall coming down the girl dorm steps. "Oi, where's the brat?"

"She is getting settled in her rooms and ten points from Slytherin for being rude. Don't let comments like that happen again or I'll notify Professor Snape and let him punish you


	3. Merry Christmas

I do not own anything from Harry Potter. That goes to J.K. Rowlings. I only own Avery James.

* * *

-Three Months Later-

(Day of Slughorn's Christmas Party)

Avery came down from her room that was in a different part of the dormitory than the other. It had been charmed so no one could get in unless they had her permission. The past couple months she slowly started talking to her classmates. She talked to Draco as well, when he was alone that is.

Avery entered the commons and sighed, seeing that it was empty. She was wearing a black three quarter sleeve shirt that had a square neckline and a pair of black jeans on. Her waist length hair was pulled over her shoulder and braided. The term had just ended so she was relieved that she did not have to carry a bag.

"Your up late," the voice of Draco made her turn and she saw him coming out of his dorm.

"No classes," Avery smiled as they left the dungeon to go eat. Half the students were already gone for the holidays. "I got to sleep in."

"Oh look at Potter, he seems happy," Draco spoke sarcastically and Avery laughed seeing the boy glaring at them. "Must think you joined the Dark Lord."

"I'm on my own side," Avery spoke calmly as they sat down at a random place on the Slytherin table. "I have a question that's been on my mind for a while?"

"What's that?" Draco looked at her as she picked up a piece of toast.

"Is it true you knocked potter out on the train, planning for him to be taken back to london?"

"Yeah, broke his nose too. That Lovegood girl found him though," Draco snorted.

"Pity," Avery frowned.

"Why do you hate him?"

"He complains about living with his uncle who's a muggle," Avery snorted. "I'm not even allowed to live with father at the moment. All documents of him being my father are lost so I'm stuck at a foster home, surrounded by muggles and cannot say a word about what I am. Where do you sneak off to at night? I've seen you on the seventh floor coming down from the observatory tower several times."

"Nightly walks, clears my head," Draco replied as they started eating.

"Miss James, you seem to be adjusting well," Slughorn came over smiling. "How is it switching houses?"

"It's a relief," Avery smiled as she saw Snape come over.

"Avery, is every thing okay?" Snape asked coldly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Avery frowned slightly as she saw him narrow his eyes at Malfoy.

"Miss James, I came over to ask you something," Slughorn smiled. "I'm throwing a small party tonight and I was wondering of you would like to join."

"I don't have anything else planned so sure," Avery spoke and he smiled and left.

"Your doing better at talking with people," Snape commented before walking off.

"What was that about?" Draco asked.

"No idea," Avery muttered. "Guess I don't get to go to sleep early."

* * *

"Ah Miss James, welcome," Slughorn smiled as she entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late Professor, I got a little lost on the way," Avery smiled. Her hair was pulled up by jeweled pins and she was wearing a dark purple strapless dress that went to mid thigh and she was wearing black heels.

"Understandable my dear. Please enjoy yourself. Your father is over there."

"Thank you," Avery smiled then walked over and saw him looking at Cormac and Potter. She saw the first go pale and pulled Snape back right before he puked on Snapes shoes. "That is disgusting."

"Thank you Avery. You should be thankful, you almost got yourself detention," Snape looked at the pale boy before there was a commotion.

"Let go of me, you filthy squib!" Draco snarled.

"I just found this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor," filtch announced. "He claims he had been invited to your party..."

"Okay, okay. I was gatecrashing. Happy?" Draco snapped.

"I'll escort him out," Snape spoke as he walked over to him with Avery on his arm.

"Certainly Professor," Draco spoke as filtch let him go and the three of them left. As soon as they were in the hall, Avery let Snape drag Draco a ways away to scold him.

"Avery would you escort Mr Malfoy back to the commons?" Snape rose his voice and Avery came down the corridor to them and nodded.

"Night father," Avery smiled as she wrapped her arm around Draco's and pulled him down the hall back towards the dungeons.

"Did you hear the...?" Draco started as they reached the empty common rooms.

"Yes, I wasn't that far away from you," Avery spoke calmly. "I had my suspicions when I had gone to visit father and your mother as well as Belletrix came over. They thought I was just some servant at the time which was lucky. It all makes sense now."

"And your all calm about this?" Draco asked as he pulled her to look at him.

"It's not like you had a choice with the position your family is in," Avery spoke and lifted the sleeve of his left arm to show the bottom of his dark mark. "This is the reason that father didn't want people to know who I was, he didn't want me branded and tied to a life I didn't want. If I had been bothered about it then I wouldn't have switched houses."

Draco looked down at her and saw her pale skin glow in the fire light as she looked at him with her silvery blue eyes. He brought a hand up her bare arm to her cheek as he pulled her closer. Her eyes widened and he smirked as he pressed his lips to her cheek. He heard her gasp and looked at her, seeing a small blush grace his cheeks as she looked up at him in shock.

"Merry Christmas Avery," Draco whispered and walked off to his dorms, leaving behind a confused and surprised girl.


	4. Conflicts and Choices

I do not own anything from Harry Potter. That goes to J.K. Rowlings. I only own Avery James.

* * *

"Hey Avery, how was your holidays?" Pansy asked as she sat down next to her while Millicent sat on the other side. The Great Hall was loud again as students finally returned from the Christmas holidays. "Did you go home or anything?"

"No, i stayed here at the castle," Avery spoke as Draco sat across from her while Crabbe and Goyle sat on either side of him. "If I had gone home, I would have had to explain to my foster parents why I wasn't at school."

"You don't live with Snape?" Blaise asked as he sat down next to pansy.

"He technically should have legal rights to do so but when I was still a child, those legal documents were lost so the muggle government is not really sure about giving him rights since they don't know him and I've lived with the same muggle family for six years."

"That's messed up," Goyle spoke through a mouthful of food.

"A little," Avery sighed as her hand went to the necklace around her neck and started playing with it.

"What's that?" Pansy asked and picked up the necklace and held it in her hands.

"It was given to me over the holidays. There was no card or anything though," Avery spoke but saw Draco smile a little and she realized who had given her the emerald necklace. The stone was in the shape of a rhombus and was into a silver setting that had the letters D.A.A carved into the back.

"Oo, secret admire," Millicent squealed and Avery felt like face palming.

"Well I got to go get my bag before class. I left it in my room."

"See ya Av!" they called as Avery dashed out of the room to the dungeons. She dashed into her room and pulled her bag up off the couch then dashed back out, only to run into someone. "Ow, I'm sorry… Draco?"

"You should watch where you're going," Draco smirked as he kissed her lightly. "You're not the only one who left their bag. I take it that you liked it?"

"It's beautiful, thank you," Avery smiled as she slid her hand through his as they walked into his dorm so he could get his bag. "What does the letters on the back mean?"

"I'll tell you later," he whispered as he tugged her out of his dorm. "Professor Snape wouldn't be happy if we are any later than we already are."

They ran out of the dungeons hand in hand and as soon as they got to the main floor, Avery pushed Draco ahead and he dashed up the stairs while she just walked. Her hand came to play with her necklace as she finally entered the Defense room.

"You're late, Avery," Snape spoke coldly and she just smiled as she sat down. "You will stay after class."

"Fine," Avery sighed, exaggerating a bit and saw a few smiles of the Slytherins around her.

* * *

"Why were you late?" Snape demanded as soon as the class was empty.

"Had to get my bag out of my room," Avery spoke honesty.

"Where you with Draco?" I paled slightly. "I know that you've gotten closer to him. Just be careful now that his mission is almost over."

"Okay," Avery smiled then walked out the classroom. She saw Draco run past her and heard a choked sob. "Draco?"

He didn't turn around as he dashed down the hall. Avery ran after him and followed him into the boy's bathroom as he jerked of his vest and turned on the water to muffle his sobs. Avery hurried over to him and touched his arm.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Avery asked and saw pain in his eyes like grief.

"I know what you did Malloy. You hexed her, didn't you?"

Avery turned and saw Potter come into the bathroom with his wand out. Draco turned around and pulled Avery behind him as he pulled out his wand and sent a spell at Potter before pulling Avery with him to find somewhere where they wouldn't get hit. They dashed around the stalls as Harry threw another spell. Avery pointed to the open door and he nodded and they ran.

"Sectumcepra!"

Avery pushed Draco aside as she recognized that spell and spun to face harry as the spell hit her full in the chest. She was thrown back into the pillar and collapsed to the ground. Draco got to his feet and saw Avery crumpled on the ground against the pillar with blood pooling around her in the water. Her silvery blue eyes closed and he saw a tear slide across her nose and hit the bloody water.

"Avery!" Draco ran to her but she didn't respond.

"What the … She's not dead, is she…?" Harry came into view horrified.

"What is the com…?" Snape burst into the bathroom and froze seeing Avery against the pillar. "No…"

Snape ran over and knelt in front of her. He looked slightly horrified and Draco saw Potter dash out of the bathroom. Draco looked at Snape slightly panicked as he pulled out his wand but heard Avery cough.

"Vulnera Sanentur," Snape whispered and repeated it several more times before Avery opened her eyes and coughed as she lifted herself and used her hands to keep herself up. "Avery, what happened?"

"Pott-head used your spell," she muttered as she ran a hand through her hair to get it out of her face. "After I had left the class, I saw Draco run past but he didn't respond to me so I ran after him and found myself here. Potter came in accusing Draco of hexing someone then they started to duel. I pushed Draco out of the way when potter used Sectumcepra and it hit me. Damn, that hurt worse than last time I was hit with it."

"Get Avery back to the dorms Malfoy," Snape spoke as he stood up.

"But sir, I'm not allowed in the girls…"

"I'm not in the girl's dorm," Avery coughed. "I have my own room so the charms are different."

"You two will be excused for the next couple days. Malfoy make sure she rests," Snape snapped then left.

"What did you mean it hurt worse than last time you got hit?" Draco asked as he helped her stand up.

"Never duel with father when he's angry," Avery whispered and stumbled against Draco. "Ugh, this water is cold."

Draco pulled her into his arms then hurried out of the bathrooms and down to the dungeons. Avery pointed to a hallway that was halfway hidden behind a curtain and a picture and soon Draco saw a door and opened it, revealing a large room. There were several couches as well as a larger bed than what he had in his dorm. The window seat had a lot of books open and piled on top of each other but the rest of the room was clean.

Draco put Avery down and she stumbled over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes before she stumbled past Draco and into the bathroom to change. A couple minutes later, the door opened and Avery leaned against the frame, breathing hard. She was in a black pair of sweats and a dark purple long sleeved shirt and her necklace was still around her neck. Her hair was pulled up into a high bun and she closed her eyes as she gripped the wood. Draco came over and Avery leaned against him as he helped her over to the couch where she laid down. Draco sat down on the floor next to her and looked at her as she focused her eyes on him.

"Are you oaky?" Draco asked and she nodded.

"That spell knocked me back into the pillar, knocking the wind out of me. Also those cuts weren't shallow in the slightest," Avery whispered. "I'll be fine after I get some rest."

"What do we do now? Professor Snape said we were excused for the next couple days…"

"Anything we want, but I'll use that time to recover," Avery smiled as she touched his cheek.

"Why did you take that spell?" Draco whispered as he cupped her hand against his cheek.

"You didn't need more pain than you already had. Why did you break down like that in the bathroom?"

"I'm… I'm afraid of failing my mission. If I fail, the Dark Lord won't be pleased."

"What is your mission? Does it have something to do with why you always go into the Room of Requirements?"

"Partially, I have to fix something in there…"

"The vanishing cabinet?" Avery propped herself up on one arm and looked down at him. "I get it, you were ordered to fix it so you could get Death Eaters into Hogwarts undetected. What is the Dark Lord planning?"

"I can't say, I'm sworn to silence."

"I see," Avery frowned as she sat up.

"I wish I could tell you Avery," Draco spoke determined as he pulled both of her hands into his and rested the back of his hands on her knees. "I really do. I care about you and don't want you to get hurt."

"I believe you," Avery whispered with a small smile. She leaned down and rested her forehead against his. "If you must run when your mission is complete, I will run with you. I don't care what people think, I won't pick a side, light or dark, even if we have to run. The Dark Lord cannot touch me; he made a treaty with father saying that unless I want to join his side, no one can force me to. I cannot be used to bargain or anything else. I'm untouchable by everyone except my father and you."

Draco pressed his lips to hers before pulling back to turn over the emerald of her necklace.

"This may be a little childish but I couldn't help it," Draco whispered. "D.A.A. Draco and Avery."

"Very childish," Avery laughed and kissed his forehead, "but sweet at the same time.


End file.
